Sometimes when it rain
by Demi Darkshade
Summary: Sequal to Taming the Youko, Kurama, still desperate, would do anything to get his old partner back... but when he does some questions are answered... and Kurama's worst Nightmare is tied in HXK!
1. Default Chapter

"I hate it when it rains... don't you?" The redhead turned to face his soaked friend. "Hn." Of course Hiei wasn't to good about convertsation. "It always feels... so depressing you know?"   
  
"No hell of a clue what you're talking about, fox." The jaganshi mumured as he took off his belt and threw it on the beige (I don't know why I always make Kurama's house have that color) carpet. Kurama turned to face the fogged up window. He sighed, remembering days when Kuronue and him always tried to outrun eachother in the pouring rain. Somehow Hiei did remind Kurama a lot of the old raven demon. Maybe that's why they had been friends for so long. Suddenly he was taken back 17 years ago to his vow, to bring Kuronue back. Though he was still on parole for stealing the Fornlorn Hope, he had a clean recor- no forget that. Maybe Koenma would let him bring Kuronue back... well unless he wanted to meet Youko Kurama, face to face, and tell him that. Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by a soft 'Hn'. He faced Hiei who looked VERY out of place. The fox yokai couldn't help it and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hiei growled.  
  
"You!" Kurama choked out and then stopped when Hiei gave him a death glare. Never before had he seen Hiei in and vivid color, but now it changed. Hiei was wearing WHITE! Of all clothes, it was white...  
  
"You look so CUTE IN WHITE!!!" Kurama said smiling.  
  
"Kitsune no Baka..." Hiei grumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm serious! Plus they're way to big for you!"  
  
"That's because they're yours..." Hiei's blood red eyes had a bit of light in them.  
  
"Are you saying you're small Hiei?" Kurama asked, sacasism in his tone.  
  
"No, I'm saying you're fat." Damn he was getting good at comebacks.  
  
"Why you little!" Kurama started, then picked up a nearby pillow and attacked the small Jaganshi with it. Hiei didn't expect it and was caught off guard. He fell with the kitsune on the ground and was being whacked by a ningen contraption that he never thought could be used as a weapon.  
  
"BAKA!! GET OFFA ME!" He yelled, loudly.  
  
"TAKE IT BACK!!!" Kurama said, slamming, now two pillows, into Hiei, who was smirking.  
  
"No!" Hiei said simply, throwing Kurama lightly off of him and grabbing two pillows of his own. Kurama's emerald eyes widened. "Don't you dare-" But of course Hiei attacked him. After about 15 minutes, they were kissing, deeply. The pillows layed forgotten on the floor. Hiei broke the kiss and looked at Kurama.  
  
"I suggest you don't do that again!" He said, panting slightly. Kurama frowned. "Which thing?" He answered, now grinning. Hiei finally gave up. "Hn... Kitsune no Baka." His maroon eyes narrowed. Kurama just looked at him. "And you love every bit of it..." He whispered in Hiei's ear. "Hn..." The only sound was the constant pouring of rain and eachother's breathing. Kurama suddenly changed his mind about the rain, now he loved it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Violet eyes glared in disgust as they watched the two for the next couple of days. They were close, to close. At this rate nothing could get that fox astrayed from that stupid demon he was so mad about. They'd find out soon enough. When Kurama went to see Koenma he'd find out.   
  
Find out the truth about his 'raven' friend. Every thought ran threw his head as he sat in a far off tree, watching the two demons closely. The golden pendant that hung from his neck shown brightly in the sun. He grasped it and smirked, thinking of all the things that would progress in the up coming days. Of course not even the Jaganshi could scent him... all they needed was time....  
  
~ Kammy Young ^_^ I'm turning into a HXK Fan!!!! This is a sequal to the unfinished Taming the Youko... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, Yoshihiro Togashi does. Also I did not write any of the four books.   
  
  
  
For the next couple of days, Kurama hadn't seen hind nor hair of the moody fire demon. And quite frankly, even if he had, he wouldn't have had time for him. As horrible as it may seem, the kitsune had homework. Meiou High had sent him a list of all the books he had to read over the summer. Most of them he had read before. This year, however, was the hardest of them all. They were reading English books instead of the regular Japanese Kenji. The English Literature Challenged class had to read the following,  
  
  
  
War and Peace  
  
Pride and Prejudice  
  
The Odyssey  
  
A Midsummer's Night Dream  
  
  
  
Of course he was reading at record speed, hoping he'd be done quickly. Just in case Hiei decided to stop by. Kurama sighed and put down Pride and Prejudice, then rubbed his tired eyes. He heard a clash of thunder and saw some lightening. An exhausted smile spread acrossed his face. Hiei would show up tonight, he knew it. Slowly, he got up from his stiff desk chair, stretched, walked to the window and cracked it open slightly so the jaganshi could get in. Then he lied down on his bed and closed his emerald orbs to rest them. Unconsciously he fell into a wonderful dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kurama's eyes opened suddenly and looked around. Glancing out the window he saw darkness. It was that late? Rain was now pouring and lightening streaked acrossed the sky. He felt the thunder vibrate his insides. He rolled over to look at his alarm and felt something, someone, in his bed next to him. Kurama saw, with the help of the lightening, Hiei, still wet, by him. He was shivering when the kitsune moved and he shifted slightly closer to Kurama. A soft smile was painted on the red head's face. Quickly he checked the time, 4:30 am, and then rolled over to check to see if the window was closed and locked, to his surprise it was. Then he snuggled back down into his warm comforter and closer to the small fire demon next to him. His dream was real, oddly enough. Hiei's eyes opened, as he yawned, revealing his fangs. Kurama was still smiling at him, fingers twirled in Hiei's hair. Crimson eyes blinked at the fox, quizzically.  
  
"Finally decided to wake up fox?" Hiei asked, smirking widely. Kurama's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you just wake me up?" He shot back. He heard Hiei sigh.  
  
'Because you looked exhausted, baka Kitsune." At this Kurama was blinking. Hiei usually just woke him up and told him that he'd be staying, but never did he let Kurama just... sleep.  
  
The fox nodded. "Was reading all day, Gomen." He said quietly. Hiei 'hn'ed and crossed his arms stubbornly.   
  
"Fine you be that way!" Kurama said, acting hurt, and flipped over on the other side of the bed, trying not to cackle.   
  
"Don't worry I will." He heard the jaganshi mutter. That gave Kurama the urge to hit Hiei with a pillow, and he did. Then he was hit back by a pillow. Soon they were once again fighting with the pillows. But Kurama was winning this time, but the only reason why he was winning was because Hiei wasn't being a sport at all. He was just lying there, being hit by the pillows and crossing his arms again.   
  
"I said don't do that..." He warned. Kurama smirked slyly. "So that's was you meant before! Me not to attack you again, I see!" Hiei glared.  
  
"Don't get any ideas fox..."   
  
"Sorry you're a little to late for that." Kurama threw the pillow back where it was before, face inches away from Hiei but...  
  
"What the-?" Kurama saw something... Eyes? At his window? Hiei looked in the direction Kurama was and but saw nothing.   
  
"Fox?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Thought I saw something at the window..."  
  
:: oh you did fox... you did...:: Said a strange voice in his head. He winced slightly, head pounding in pain. Hiei just stared blankly.  
  
"Kurama? What is it?"   
  
"N-nothing Hiei... sudden headache's all." Kurama replied softly, lying back on the bed. Hiei sighed inwardly and placed the comforter up around the now sleeping fox's shoulders and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams fox..." Then they were both fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damn... The fox saw him! That wasn't good... if he found out... oh well he wouldn't believe it because Kurama believed he was dead. He was so wrong. And Hiei... Oh how he hated that disgusting half breed demon. And Youko? Finding FAVOR in him?! How utterly sickening. Then telepathizing straight to him, that was a mistake. But what was done was done. He'd get Kurama soon enough... he had to wait for the right moment, when his powers were more weak and frail, that's where Kuronue would come in....  
  
  
  
Kammy Young. DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! So far no one wants to read it, v..v please give me feedback I NEED it!!!! 


End file.
